


and so, we let our love grow

by obbel



Category: Bravas (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbel/pseuds/obbel
Summary: “Mami, vente pa’ la casa que te tengo que decir una cosita.”
Relationships: Roja/Tanamá
Kudos: 2





	and so, we let our love grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rjtondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjtondale/gifts).



_“Mami, vente pa’ la casa que te tengo que decir una cosita.”_

Roja listens to the voice note over and over again. It’s three seconds long, but it plays out infinitely in her head.

_“Mami, vente pa’ la casa que te tengo que decir una cosita.”_

She’s seen Tani almost every day since she got back from Orlando, and she hasn’t ever needed an invitation, just shows up unannounced at her aunt and uncle’s house. The first day, she hugged Tani hard enough to crush, then stuck her face in her neck, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Tani, equally wet around the eyes but unabashedly so, had pushed at her, saying, _“ey, no me manches, mocosa,”_ before giggling and bringing her hands up to touch her face. She’d wiped away a few treacherous tears from Roja’s cheek and then kissed her.

Roja brings her own fingers up to her mouth, touching her lip. Then she thinks better of it, dropping her hand quickly and glaring at the other passengers on the bus. They’re not looking at her, but she glares harder, just in case, then pulls her hood down as far as it will go. It’s crooked across her forehead, only covering the shaved side of her head, but she doesn’t fix it.

She listens to the message again and closes her eyes.

_“Mami, vente pa’ la casa que te tengo que decir una cosita.”_

Roja gets off the bus two stops early and walks the rest of the way, slowly. She listens to her music for the first time since the morning, since Tani sent her that message.

She doesn’t hear the lyrics, only the bassline, the same familiar beat that’s been playing on loop since before she was born. She lets herself get lost — in her head, not on her feet, since she’ll probably die with the route to Tanamá etched into her memory. The rhythm and flow of the music take over, and she feels a little more balanced, a little more sure.

She walks up to Tani’s door and knocks.

 _“Voy!”_ Tani yells from inside, and Roja feels the butterflies lighting up her stomach, all the calm she achieved on the walk over gone in an instant.

It’s stupid. She saw Tani yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, although not the day before that, since she was with Ashley and Mila, but the day before that, too. She’s seen Tani in every way, seen her on her good days and on her bad days, seen her fall in and out of love, seen her leave and seen her come back.

But Tani opens the door, and Roja has never seen her like this. She is _radiant._ Roja blinks, taking it all in. Her face is shining, hair is shining, teeth are shining as she grins at Roja, leans in to kiss her hello.

Roja cups her hands around Tani’s face, not letting her go when she tries to pull away.

 _“Ya, deja,”_ Tani whines, and Roja steals one more kiss before she relents.

Tani shoos her towards the sofa, and Roja sits, waiting for Tani to join her. She doesn’t. She loads the dishwasher instead, then wipes down the counter. Roja stands up, going to help, but Tani pushes her back to the sofa, saying she’ll be there in a minute. She still doesn’t go. Roja stands up again, and she sees Tani rearranging the refrigerator. 

Roja creeps up behind her, sneaking her arms around Tani’s waist as she reaches for a carton of eggs.

Tani jumps. “You startled me.”

Roja spins her around, taking the eggs out of her hand and placing them back in the fridge. She still holds Tani by the waist. “You said you had something to tell me?”

Tani’s face falls. She sighs. _“Ay, mami.”_

“Yes?”

Tani looks away, uncharacteristic for her. She closes her eyes and keeps them closed as she starts to talk. “When I was in Orlando, something happened.”

Roja raises an eyebrow, but Tani can’t see it because her eyes are still closed. “Okay,” Roja says. “What happened?”

“We were on a break,” Tani says, eyes open again.

Roja nods, trying not to frown.

“I was seeing this guy. It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t serious. But we had sex a few times. And.” Tani pauses. Roja waits. “I’m pregnant.”

Roja stares, her brain short-circuiting. “What?” she asks, even though she heard Tani perfectly fine. She lets her mouth hang open in disbelief.

“I’m pregnant,” Tani repeats. She blinks fast, tears starting to well in her eyes, and she starts to pull away.

“Woah,” Roja says, and she hugs Tani closer. “Where are you going? You just told me we’re having a baby!”

Tani looks up at her, and her eyes are huge, shining. She blinks again. “We?” she asks in disbelief. 

“We,” Roja says again, nodding. “It’s me and you. Always has been. Always will be.” Tani starts to cry outright, sobbing into Roja’s chest. Roja wraps both arms around her, careful not to squeeze too tight this time, and kisses the top of her head. _“La mocosa eres tú,”_ she says into her hair. “I love you. And I’ll love our baby. Our family.”

Tani keeps crying. Roja holds her until Tani pushes her away, fanning herself and sniffling. “It’s a boy,” Tani says as she splashes water on her face from the sink. “I know it.”

Roja looks at Tani, skeptical, as she pats her face dry with a kitchen towel. She doesn’t look pregnant. She looks the same. She looks like the love of Roja’s life. “If you say so. I trust you.”

Tani laughs, still wiping away tears. “You don’t believe me. But I know it.”

Roja walks over to her and drops to her knees. She kisses all over Tani’s stomach, still flat, wondering over the life growing inside her. Tani tries to push her away again, but Roja doesn’t let her.

“I love you,” Roja says into Tani’s stomach. “I love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title misremembered from [a totally unrelated fic](https://meretricula.livejournal.com/215340.html) I read like eight years ago. So not completely original, but also not blatant plagiarism.


End file.
